Nicholas
Nicholas was a powerful warlock, who went after the Charmed Ones in 1999, after forcing their mother into a deal to give up their powers years earlier. History First Attack In March 1975, Nicholas lured Patty Halliwell to his hotel room while she was pregnant with Phoebe by making her believe that Victor called her. He forced her to give up her daughters' powers to him, in return for sparing her life, by making her to bless a ring that gave him immunity to the Charmed Ones' powers. After being tipped off by the time travelling Charmed Ones, Penny cast a spell to bind the Charmed Ones' powers shortly after Phoebe was born for their safety. Discovering this, Nicholas used his glamouring power to magically age himself and pose as a would-be suitor for Penny. Each year he would appear on the same day with a vase of flowers for her at exactly noon. In the middle of the clock's gong, he would drop the flowers to see if one of the Charmed Ones would freeze it before the vase broke. When he showed up in 1999, a year after Penny's death, Piper froze the vase just as he dropped it. When he unfroze, he realized that the Charmed Ones had their powers and tried to take them. The sisters went back in time to undo the blessing and returned to their own time after they succeeded. They then vanquished Nicholas with the spell and potion Penny had created for them. Return In late 1999, a demon named Abraxas stole the Book of Shadows and started reversing all the spells in it in an attempt to demonize the sister's powers. When Abraxas recited the Nicholas Must Die spell backwards, Nicholas was brought back from the dead. He attacked Prue Halliwell in her office at Buckland Auction House, though Prue was able to vanquish him again with the same spell. This time, a potion was not necessary. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for lost objects or people through the use of a map and scrying crystal. ;Active Powers *'Blood Boiling:' The ability to increase the temperature of blood to a boiling point, causing intense pain and eventual death. *'Glamouring:' The ability to assume another appearance. Nicholas used this ability to make himself appear older. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to change one's voice. Nicholas added an effect to his voice when he returned from the dead. ;Other Powers *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the magical powers of other beings. As a warlock, Nicholas could absorb powers through an athame. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to magical powers, spells and potions. By having Patty Halliwell bless his ring, Nicholas became immune to the powers of the Charmed Ones. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appendices Book of Shadows seen in Witch Wars]] Nicholas Must Die :Lavender, ::Mimosa, :::Holy Thistle, :Cleanse this evil from our midst :Scatter its cells throughout time :let this Nick no more exist. :Pour the contents of your spell bag :in your mortar bowl... Notes and Trivia *Nicholas was originally portrayed by Andrew Jackson ("That '70s Episode"). He was replaced by Rick Cramer in his second appearance ("Witch Trial"). Gallery Andrew_nicholas2.jpg| 2x01-Nicholas.jpg Nicholas_vs_Prue.jpg 2x01-nicholas's-ring.jpg Appearances Nicholas appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Deceased